swsefandomcom-20200215-history
T-65B X-Wing Starfighter
Often hailed as the best Starfighter ever made, the T-65B X-Wing was developed in secret when the Incom Corporation began to support The Rebel Alliance. With impressive firepower for a ship of its size, sturdy shields, and even a hyperdrive, the X-Wing is as agile as an Imperial TIE Fighter, and far more versatile. It is equipped with a topside Droid Socket, letting the Pilot plug in an R2 Series Astromech Droid to handle targeting, damage control, and hyperspace calculation. Additional T-65B X-Wing Starfighter Data Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The X-Wing was designed following the formation of The Galactic Empire. Incom Corporation, suspected by the Empire of harboring Rebel sympathizers, was forced to halt production of non-Navy combat craft during an Imperial Security Bureau investigation into allegations of treason within the company. Members of the X-Wing design team were placed under arrest while they were interrogated by Imperial agents. As the Imperial investigation intensified, a group of Rebel commandos infiltrated the facility and rescued the X-Wing's senior design team, taking all T-65 plans and prototypes with them. Following the acquisition of the X-Wing's schematics, The Rebel Alliance began to produce and test small numbers of the new Starfighter. Most of the initial trials were done under combat conditions. With its efficiency proven beyond a doubt, Rebel factories ramped up production of the T-65B. The craft soon became a favorite of Rebel fighter pilots, and it has been a staple of Rebel strategy ever since. Capabilities The T-65B is an excellent all-around Starfighter, capable of filling a number of roles with little or no modification. Not only is it maneuverable and easy to fly, it is equipped with modest shields, heavy weaponry, and an integrated Hyperdrive. It is also a durable craft, capable of sustaining heavy damage while remaining operational. Were it not for this inherent sturdiness of design, The Rebel Alliance could never hope to match the sheer number of Imperial fighters that are thrown against it. Each X-Wing is equipped with a Droid Socket that is capable of carrying an Astromech Droid. The Astromech Droid is an integral component of the X-Wing, and only adds to the Starfighter's versatility. Not only can the diminutive Droid see to minor repairs, it also uses its systems to help compute and store Hyperspace coordinates. T-65B X-Wing Starfighter Statistics (CL 10) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +7; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 26; +7 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 120; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating 15; Damage Threshold: 46 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1050 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +7 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes +7 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover '(Pilot), +5 [[Cover|'Cover]]' Bonus' (Astromech Droid) Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +33 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons), Fire-Link (Proton Torpedoes) Abilities Strength: 42, Dexterity: 22, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +7, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6, Pilot +7, Use Computer +6 (+13*) *If the ship has an Astromech Droid, use these Skill modifiers instead. Ship Statistics Crew: 1 plus Astromech Droid (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 110 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Payload: 6 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 1, 10-Jump Memory (Astromech Droid) Availability: Military; Cost: 150,000 (65,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 6d10x2 Proton Torpedoes (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters